zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pablor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader ZIM Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dykeatron (Talk) 20:07, April 13, 2011 Episode Screenshot Pages Don't make more screenshot pages, please. I'm doing them and other people will probably ruin my schedule. So please, don't. Teneery 17:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't know you had a schedule or anything. I just thought it would be helpful if I added the screenshot page for the pilot since there wasn't currently one. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 17:45, April 17, 2011 (UTC) All right :) One more thing: stop putting all characters in "characters" category. It's not the place for thos articles.Teneery 16:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll stop. But I need to ask a question: Why don't some character pages go in the characters category if they are characters? - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thae characters category consists categories like main characters or minor characters, it's category for other categories. BTW, why are you putting fan-made pictures or just this little picture with Zim to delete it later? For badges? I'm not trying to sound smarter than you or something (you are new here after all...), but there are better ways to get those. For example, I've noticed that you're uploading many pictures, screenshots would be useful for screenshot pages I'm just making ;) Teneery 05:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) My moving GIFs have never gotten me badges. You can only get picture badges if you put them on articles, not user pages. I haven't ever deleted them...where did you get that idea? I just decorate my user page. I like to do that when I'm not editing. It's like my archive, but it's not. The little picture with Zim - is that the one with the glowing letters? If you mean that one, I put it on the stub template. I will take screenshots, just so you know. (I got the Operation Doom DVD yesterday!). - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 10:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) New screenshots! Sweet :) I didn't mean to insult you, and I didn't mean your profile's pictures, but pictures, for example, with Tak and Mimi made by someone. Also, those pictures which you put on Zim, Dib, Gaz and GIR - you've made them way too big and there were too many of them. I deleted most of them - sorry for that, but it just didn't look fine :| Anyway, thanks for your effort and help :) Teneery 10:45, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I will try to get as much screenshots as I can. I didn't know the pictures I uploaded ruined pages or anything. I'll take those same pictures and put them on screenshot pages - that's where they should be. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 11:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Hello, Sandra! Thanks for all the work you've been doing on the Wiki, it's much appreciated and we can always use more helping hands here. Dykeatron 18:56, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the encouraging response! Oh, and I know you're an admin, and I would like to suggest adding new badge tracks (Episodes, Characters, Males, Irkens, Females, Unfinished Episodes, Season 1, Season 2, etc.) I add new tracks by category all the time on my wikis, and it would be a great update on this wiki if it had some. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 22:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Page to be Deleted Thanks for information, but I'm not an admin - just a normal member of wiki ;) Teneery 06:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Ask an admin about it then....I just thought you were an admin because you're 1 on the Achievements board, you have edited to the wiki for more than 100 consecutive days, you get the Lucky Edit...admins are usually the kind of people who do that! - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 10:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edit I wish I could get one of the Lucky Edit badges! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 02:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC)